Building Confidence
by ploski3113
Summary: Meredith is done putting up with Mark so she deals with him Oh! and George gets some muscles ; Pairing is MarMark and MerDer ONESHOT


Author's Note: Hey! So this is just a random one shot. It's all I have time for right now. I am superrrrrrrrrr busy. Anyways I hope you like and PLEASEEEEEEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWWW! I love hearing what people think about my stories : Oh and some of the lines are from the song "Get Over Yourself" by SHeDaisy. This is not a songifc though.

Pairing: Mention of MerMark and MerDer

Rating: K+

Disclaimer:I don't own anything except George's rubber ducky boxers ;

* * *

I peeked at my front door. I had been doing the same thing for the last fifteen minutes or so. I thought back to my chat in the locker room with Christina and groaned.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Meredith!" Christina exclaimed as she zipped into the barren locker room.

I was perched on the wooden bench in the cold bathroom looking locker room. I ready to go in my street clothes and was gawked at the wall with all the pictures of fake smiling, happy people.

Oh and to understand any of this conversation that is about to take place you have to know about previous events. Such as Derek breaking my heart by leaving me for a nurse named Rose and that he ended it with her and wanted to get back with me. But after a bunch of drama I decided to chose a different path and date someone else.

I was dating Mark Sloan, manwhore of the century. Okay, now back to my flashback.

"Hey" I voiced, weakly smiling.

"So um, uh, um..," Christina stuttered.

This caught my attention completely. I whipped my face around and felt my golden hair take a swipe at my eyes. I was facing Christina and saw her crestfallen face. Christina never stuttered at all, unless she was hiding something.

"So?" I questioned slowly and expectantly, a bit frightened of what my person was about to share with me. She turned back around and shoved things around in her locker.

"So, your boyfriend tried to hook up with me today." She tensed up, waiting for me to talk.

I have to say I wasn't overwhelmed at the fact about Mark trying to get with Christina, I was more shocked that she was actually telling me. I raced my eyes around all the blue painted metal lockers in a row before answering.

"And?" I asked biting my pink lip and looking up with shimmer in my eyes. Christina immediately faced me and had a startled look on her face.

"So that doesn't even bother you!?" She exclaimed while waving her hands.

I giggled, "Who are you and what have you done to Christina?" I played with the hem of my lavender blouse while a look of realization set across her face.

"You bitch!" She jokingly yelled in mock anger.

"What?" I pronounced in fake innocence while swaying from side to side. Christina snickered and shook her head while glaring at me.

"You know. You know he's been cheating on you and trying to hook up with everyone." Her curly black hair swished as she shook her head lightly from side to side. I stood up and brushed off my light brown pants and adjusted my dark brown jacket while holding my smile inside.

"Well," I started while heading for the door, "It is McSteamy, what could I expect?" I laughed.

Christina then took one of the shirts in her overstuffed locker and threw it at me it landed on my head and I froze until I heard Christina laughing. I then couldn't hold my laughter in and we both were letting out our unmanageable laughter. After we calmed down and gave her back her shirt. She glanced over at me. I glanced back.

"I'm ending when I get home." I uttered gripping the door handle.

I turned to the door and opened it. Right as the door was shutting a leaned back in. "Christina?" I questioned.

She looked at me. "Thanks" I smiled.

She rolled her eyes and started changing. "Please! I was only telling you because I was grossed out. It wasn't like I actually cared about how you would feel."

She then glanced back at me and we shared a smile before I left and started my way down to my Jeep.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Enough is enough I thought. I then took a breath and strongly whipped open the door and slammed it shut. I threw my jacket and heavy bag to the floor and stalked into the living room. There I saw Izzie, George, Alex, and Derek. Okay, another pause, I forgot to mention that since Derek had formed somewhat of a friendship with my friends, he was always at my house. "Chilling" with them. Sigh. Back to the story. I then saw, sitting on my very comfortable couch, my soon to be ex boyfriend, Mark.

Everyone in the plum painted room was staring at me when Alex started talking. "You okay there Mer? You seem kind of you know…" Alex paused.

"Pissed?" I finished for him.

They all shook their heads wildly. I threw my head back and laughed. "Well! Maybe that is because I am!" I stated sarcastically.

Derek eyes immediately filled with more concern. "Mer, I mean Meredith," Another part of the break up, he was no longer allowed to call me Mer. "What happened?" He patted the seat on the tan leather loveseat next to him.

I have to say I was genuinely surprised. Ever since I had started going out with Mark, Derek wanted no piece of my life whatsoever, I crossed a huge line by doing that.

I was about to respond when Izzie put in her thoughts in to the air. "Did you run out of tampons?" She cried.

She then turned toward George and glared. "This is all your fault George! It you would just buy the tampons while your getting your "Muscle in a bottle pills" we wouldn't have a problem on our hands now would we?! They are in the same aisle!" She burst out while using air quotes.

"Izzie!" George sharply yelled while his face turned red and his eyes bulged.

"O'Malley your trying to get muscles by taking pills?!" Alex laughed out "Oh that's rich!"

He continued to laugh uncontrollably with Mark. Pretty soon Derek joined in, trying to hide his smiles and chuckles with the pillow but failing miserably. As soon as he laughed I giggled. Then I took a quick look at Izzie who was biting her lip and had watering eyes from holding in laughter. She then burst out laughing and George looked at everyone then huffed and crossed his arms while leaning back in his chair.

As soon as everyone stopped laughing, Derek looked at George. "I don't think they're working George."He mumbled while taking a sip of beer from his bottle.

"What?" George sat up shocked.

Everyone, with the exception of George turned their attention back to me. George then got up and raced toward the kitchen.

"So what's biting you in the ass?" Mark asked clearly not interested.

I smiled and tilted my head and looked him straight in the face.

"You." I stated simply, feeling my confidence build.

Mark choked on his beer and glared at me. "Excuse me?" he snapped.

Everyone was looking back and forth between Mark and me.

I took another deep breath and smiled. "Were through." Izzie dropped her beer and quickly picked it up , Alex whistled (A/N: You know the whistle you whistle when someone gets dissed, it like sounds like a bomb dropping. Lol idk. ;), And Derek was frozen. No one ever thought that I would be the one ending it. I mean I was broken Meredith after all.

Mark repeated himself, "Excuse me?" He look shocked.

"Ya heard me" I snapped. I walked over to him and grabbed his beer and smacked it down on the table.

"Mer? Why? I mean I know I'm complicated and stuff but um," he rambled quickly.

I shook my head and smiled ,"You say you're complicated, I say too dramatic" I threw out a fake smile for effect.

"Get out" I said as simply as before.

He looked at me as if he was dumb and couldn't understand what I was saying. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Okay so you don't get my verbal question? How about I show in actions?" I asked sweetly.

I then smacked him across his face, I screamed "Get off of my couch!" and gripped his arm and started pulling him toward the door.

I threw him to the ground and got really close to his face and whispered "Get out of my air!"

I heard clapping and laughing in the background coming from the three left on the couches. Mark looked at them then me and stood up he gently rubbed my cheek and went to kiss me when I duck and moved and yelled "Get off of my lips!"

He then asked what he should do then. I got dangerously close to his face and harshly whispered "Let me give you a tip, get out of my sight."

He grabbed his jacket and scampered out the door and down the walkway to his car. I slammed the look shut and went and sank next to Derek in the seat he had offered earlier and let out a breath. We all sat in awkward silence until we heard a noise. We all gazed up to the foyer to see George, in rubber ducky boxers, socks, a pair of whitey tidies on his head, and chest hair drawn on his chest with a black magic maker, sliding into the room. We all stared in shock.

He looked at us and lifted his arms in a muscle buliders position and said, "I got the muscles." He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah" He said slowly.

Me, Derek, Izzie, and Alex all looked at each other before cracking up. I made my way to Derek and kissed him while laughing. We broke apart still laughing. When he grabbed me and kissed me harder. We once again broke apart still laughing. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He pulled me toward him and I snuggled into him and let even more laughs out. I love my life.

* * *

So? I hope you liked. Oh and just so you know I don't have anything against Mark. He is actually one of my favorites but this fit the plot. Oh and did anyone smile at the George part like I did? :

Em

* * *


End file.
